


One and Only

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, klaine valentines 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Valentines.Prompt: One and Only by AdeleKurt struggles with forgiving himself.  Blaine reminds him that he’s the only one Blaine wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156784502045/one-and-only

After the wedding, Kurt and Blaine had a lot to work through if they were going to make this marriage work. They couldn’t let things return to the way things were before, and they didn’t even want that. They wanted to make this work. They wanted a marriage that would last. Each knew where he went wrong before, however, Blaine was more confident that he wouldn’t slide back into his previous mindset. Kurt was not. 

Kurt was terrified that he would mess things up. It took a week or so before he finally confessed his thoughts to his husband.

“You know,” he started one night while eating dinner. “I’m so glad we got married and are working things out.”

Blaine looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. “But?”

Kurt sighed as he took a deep breath. “But I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“That I’m going to mess this up again just like before. Like I’m going to get mad about something stupid like toothpaste and throw the best thing that’s ever happened to me away.”

Blaine scooted his chair closer to Kurt’s and took his hand to offer some form of physical reassurance. “You won’t do that.”

“How can you be so sure? I wouldn’t give me another chance like this.”

“Yes you would. You gave me a second chance after I cheated on you. And I know you won’t do it again. At least not to that extent. You are the only one for me. Just remember that. And so what if you have some trouble with OCD. That’s why you have a therapist now.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine with teary eyes. “I know how bad I hurt you, Blaine.”

“I won’t lie. You did hurt me. But I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. It’s time you forgive yourself.” 

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, leaning forward and kissing Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156784502045/one-and-only


End file.
